My Life
by James's Fire
Summary: HALF OF THIS IS BASED ON A TRUE STORY. Ginny had a really bad childhood and nobody cares for her, so what's the ponit in staying, but where is she going to get love?


Hello guys, I'm going though a hard time in my life right now so I just thought I would write a fic about it.

**THIS IS BASED ON A TRUE STORY**

**I OWN ONLY THE PLOT, NOT THE CHARACTERS.**

**GWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGW**

Ginny Weasley sat alone in her room, on her new muggle contraption her dad just brought home, a computer. She was just minding her own business, cause she was tired. She had just come home from her teams, quidditch championship and the brought home 3rd place, she was pretty happy, but the thing was when she came home her family wasn't.

You see she was out with her friends to go celebrate their win, but she forgot to floo home to tell her mom where she was going. Mrs. Weasley liked to keep her children on a short leash, well at least Ginny.

She never let Ginny out of her sight, but she really wanted to join the local quidditch team, so after much begging she got her wish thanks to her dad. Her family never really cared for her, her parents spoiled everyone else, but not her. They didn't even go to her matches. They could care less, but they surely cared when she screwed up, like forgetting to floo home. She didn't know how much trouble she would be in when she got home. Reader Ginny Weasley was **NOT** a goody two shoes, but she would always avoid the chance of getting her parents angry, especially her mother.

Mrs. Weasley had many health problems, and she always would say things like "One day I'm not going to be here, then what would you do!" and other things to, but it was no doubt that she always had a hard childhood, even some of her friends would treat her like crap, but she would always take it.

Mrs. Weasley burst into Ginny room very red in the face "How come you didn't floo home, and you didn't even say good-bye or anything".

"What if one day, you find me dead in bed, and you didn't even say good-bye, then you will have to live with that for the rest of you life" Ginny just kept her head down looking at one of her shopping bags, she was just going to sit there and take it, and only say "yes mum". Her mother said she loved her but it never seemed like it, since she cussed like 50 million times a day. And sometimes at her.

"You can go live on your own for all I care, since your father and I are struggling and you pay the bills." Mrs. Weasley walked out of her "daughter's" room, flaming. Ginny was not stupid, but that doesn't mean she never thought of running away. The idea scared her, but sometimes it got to that point where she almost did, but chickened out in the end.

So Ginny grew up, but she did it with a blank, stone cold, face. Never showed any emotion, even when her mother yelled at her. She always said yes mum, and let it die. She went Gothic, her mother asked her father one day, "What happened to Ginny, I haven't seen her in a while, she must be up in her room on that good- for-nothing computer, we need to go get that damn thing out of her room. and she needs to go denome the garden, I'll go get her. "

"OK dear"

Mrs. Weasley walked up to her daughter's room and saw that the door was locked.

"Ginny, get off that damn computer and come denome the garden"

"..."

"GINNY WEASLEY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HER THIS INSTANCE"

"..."

"GINNY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN MYSELF"

"..."

"FINE!"

Mrs. Weasley broke down the door, only to find...

A note.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I felt no need for me to stay her anymore, as mother so plainly put it, I'm going to live on my own for a long while and don't try to find me, because I'm at the last place you will think of. Good bye and good riddance to my un-loved childhood, that you created._

_Ginny _

Ginny Weasley was gone and she was not coming back anytime soon, or at all. Only fate knew that.

**GWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGW**

Hello people this is NOT a one-shot I think I might make this a fic or at least a 2-shot. This story is half based on a true story, from the first line to the last line of the 8th paragraph. Please I want to know what you think of this, you might love it or might think it sucks, but I want to know cause this is half true remember that. And Draco will mostly likely come in, in the next chapter, don't worry, but just know I have no clue where I'm going with this.: )

_Draco's Little Vixen _


End file.
